


There's Something Wrong with Luna Lovegood

by shadownaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Faerie Luna Lovegood, Gen, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownaga/pseuds/shadownaga
Summary: Eighth year, Harry notices that perhaps something about Luna is not quite right.
Kudos: 10





	There's Something Wrong with Luna Lovegood

There's something wrong with Luna Lovegood, Harry notices, when he comes back for eighth year.

Not in the way that she talks about magical creatures which may or may not be real, or in how she seems to have no regards for society's rules.

No, there is something else wrong with Luna Lovegood, and it unsettles Harry.

Luna is his friend, and he protects and cares for her with the same fierceness as he does his other friends. And yet, he finds himself watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. Watching the way that her teeth sometimes seem a bit too sharp, her eyes a bit too bright. She moves with unnatural grace and her magic flows freely, too freely, for a witch.

He's never seen anyone who can dance like Luna. It's bewitching in a way that is far removed from attraction and too close to magic for comfort. And her dance partners never seem to be quite the same after.

Luna may befriend the thestrals of the forest, but only the unicorn foals will near her. The adults stay within the shadow of the trees, nickering caution to their children and eyeing her with fear in their eyes.

She is not afraid of what lurks beyond the treeline. Harry thinks perhaps it is afraid of her.

Harry has met Xenophilius Lovegood. He is human and sane, if a bit odd. There is nothing unsettling about Xenophilius, except for the reverence with which he speaks of his daughter.

It is with the same kind of reverence muggles speak of God, and that wizards speak of the Olde Magick.

No one else notices that there is something wrong with Luna Lovegood. But then again, no one else notices that those who give her their name when she asks are never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story probably isn't for everyone. I simply like playing with the idea of old faerie lore in the Harry potter world.


End file.
